1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool suspension rack, and more particularly a tool suspension rack that retains a set of tool sockets or tool sockets with tool heads thereon and provides a security effect for suspending the tool sockets and sockets with tool heads in a retail store or similar.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional wrench socket storage has been on the market and in the work place since the advent of wrench sockets. These devices have ranged from a tool box having divisions therein carefully configured to accommodate the graduated size of each socket to hanging devices having extremely sharp spring clip socket retaining devices. These devices have shortcomings and are not convenient for storing the tools.
The storage devices also have to be designed to provide secure yet accessible display in a retail environment. That is, potential customers must be able to see and feel the quality of the sockets in order to buy them with confidence, yet thieves must be prevented from shoplifting the tools. Additionally, the tool suspension rack has to be simplified in its structure so as to be quickly assembled, and reduce product cost.
In order to meet these requirements, the present invention provides a tool suspension rack to conveniently retain a set of tool sockets or tool sockets with tool heads.
A first objective of the invention is to provide a tool suspension rack that has a theft-proof effect.
A second objective of the invention is to provide a tool suspension rack that makes tool sockets and tool heads hanging on the tool suspension rack easily attached and detached therefrom.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.